


于崖断生之花

by nokorono



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokorono/pseuds/nokorono
Summary: *有露骨描写。*两个走上不同道路的天才，有一些东西也永不得见天日了。
Relationships: 劫慎 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	于崖断生之花

** **于崖断生之花** **

不过是再遇。

岛国多山，又是多雨的时节，不幸位于下游的村庄年复一年地用生命与蓄势待发的山洪博弈，却也丝毫不妨碍人们在这儿瞪着无知的双目喘着肆意的空气，扎根这块土地代代繁衍生息。

像是世间万物各行其道，而未来何需他证。

这是暮光之眼在此处滞留的第三日。

任务早在三日前就已完成，他尚且不确定自己久久不肯返程的缘由。经年战火下的短暂平和，久违了的不见血的出行也许可以解释成包装下的休假，然而暮光之眼不会认同他是在这样与世隔绝的小乡村找到了所谓内心的安宁，毕竟那种只向一极的东西，本就不存在。

他在打完一个哈欠之后再度抱起肘，对于忍者而言，在十几米的高树上入眠早已是家常便饭。抬起头从层叠的枝桠之隙望向支离破碎的天空，艾欧尼亚的夜空，和海岸对面的正义之地并没哪里不同，一样难得月明星稀，多是将雨之云的厚重，深沉得快了无色泽。

「总是凝望天空的人。

一定是有着说不出口的话，要对上天倾诉。」

还是放弃吧。慎在逐渐坠落的雨点轻抚中堪堪阖上眼。黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的气息被细密雨幕冲淡些许，如斗兽在猎食前蜷伏在草丛中还要竭力掩盖杀意。

反应过来之时，利具折出的冷光已近在咫尺。

和影子较量隐匿实在多此一举。他动作快于意识，脚下运力撤离，一枚旋转的手里剑瞬间就深扎在了他刚刚所处的枝岔。在找到新的落脚点前忍者已使出周身护盾试图躲避下一轮的偷袭，但是刺客似乎料到他会如此，孤零零飞出的苦无像是试探，随即再无踪影。一时间除了风雨的低吟和枝叶间的窸窣，他只闻得见自己粗重起来的喘息。

慎蹲在不远处另一棵桦木下，面罩下露出的一双金眸瞟向方才暗器使出的方向：路径如此精准，来者是发现了他多久了呢？

“好久不见呵。暮光之眼。”

隔着面具模糊不清但句句铿锵致命的声音回响在这雨中木林。对方没有再和他玩追逐游戏的打算，也没有那个必要。空气中杀戮的因子在蔓延，慎很明白这一场遭遇战在所难免。

但没想到他会亲自来，影流之主。

“你变强了，劫。”慎作出拔刀之势，同那不知何时无端生出在面前的暗影对峙——融入夜色中的、辨不清面容、不过一团缥缈的，然而他知道这个分身并不来自别人。

“这时候的谄媚，你还是那么无趣。”影子的话语中，带有暮光之眼无法解读的情绪。而它——还正大摇大摆的逼近中，除了迎面而来的压迫感，所能最直观感受到的只有轻蔑。“调查进行得如何，结果还满意么？”

“目前还没证据，”慎答，“但是既然你来了，你的教团想必也脱不了干系。”

影子回应他一阵大笑。

笑声戛然而止之时，黑影忽的散去，瞬移到他身边的俨然已是影流之主本尊。在抵着颈部的锃亮的手甲钩面前，均衡传人的肩甲是那么不值一提，那滴淌在刃面上的冰冷水珠，让人丝毫不怀疑只要主人动动手腕，就会全部染成腥气的殷红。

“暂且不提我的门徒。但如果我说，我来这里是为了你呢，慎？”

=====

激烈的拳脚相向后意料之中的彻夜跪罚，还得保持歪过脖颈绝不打量对方一眼的别扭姿势。要用什么词来形容这个寒冬的夜晚。糟糕，糟糕透顶。这位新入的门徒实在想不到别的词。

他以往嘲笑他人要受此屈辱惩罚，今天居然也轮到他自己了。那个男人是在打着什么算盘？磨平他的棱角让他放下尊严来低头求饶？别想了，不可能的。年幼的劫咬牙切齿，靠一次又一次艰难的换气来压抑牙根的颤抖。

身旁人的呼吸却始终均匀。是的，他那人称上天入地无所不能的天才师兄，说不定很快就能在这样妙不可言的环境下打起安稳的呼噜来呢。

“劫。”哦，至少此时还能用这样平静的声线唤他名字。所以又是怎么？师兄终于意识到想要避免所有这一切，那么自己从一开始就不该掺合到别人的口角之争了吗？

被叫到的人故意不应，朝天边高高的月亮抬起傲慢的下巴。要是让对方发现了他其实是冻得连话都说不出，还不如立马放他去死。

“原来你比我想得要能打。”师兄这不合时宜的夸赞——该是夸赞，毕竟这评价来自他两个时辰前还当着导师面殊死扭打在一块儿的对手——让他不由得一愣。

“……？”

“直到现在还在痛，真是难得。”

你想说什么？

“你过去真的从未修炼过什么？你的故乡不是也曾有过派流大师的传言吗。”

“我说，过，”所以说为什么你可以做到在这种时候还能气定神闲的一口气说那么长一句话？

“没有。”

慎是那么奇怪。大概是从第一眼见到他起，劫就这么认为。

没由来地打探这一句无非也是在乎实力，接下来再无后话。劫本也不指望来自他的关心，但他发现对自己来说也许这句话比嘘寒问暖更加受用。

他略回过头，以不会被轻易察觉的角度，余光悄悄打量起即使是长跪了大半夜之久，也依旧一脸自如的慎。

怪人。真是怪人。劫当然见过很多忍者，不论是在来到教派之前还是之后。没有一个人和慎一样。

怎么做到的呢？怪人也始终没有看向他这边。他只是对着黑压压的天幕，微抬起头。

“你，”发出声的那刻劫才懊恼起这是无意识的。不等他后知后觉的噤声，慎已经疑惑地望向他。

“大家，都一样么？”对话转移了部分注意力去感知寒冷，劫的舌根总算能够好好捋直些许。“都一样，闹了口角打了架就得跪在这里？一整夜？”

再一次叫他意外的，慎发出调笑的声音。

“至少在我的记忆中，这还是第一次。”

“——为什么？”对方的应答顿时点燃他胸中那股滋生了好久的暗火，他的问语咄咄逼人到莫名其妙。

如果只是要让他对着长老雕像忏悔一晚或者默诵教规什么的直到天明，就像其他弟子犯错后所受的那样，他无话可说。可这样毫无意义的苦修又有什么意义？

“我不知道，劫。”慎的语气很真诚。“不过我可以告诉你如果你是在抱怨这点痛苦就承受不了，那你永远没办法成为一名出色的忍者。”

还轮不到你来教训我。略微挪动膝间就有灌铅般的钝痛袭上，劫默默握紧了拳头，一字一句地道：“师兄，你知道我不是这个意思。”

但他忘了如果这惩处形同苦熬，那么他那不可理喻的导师唯一的子嗣，最为之自豪的首席弟子，不也同样在经受。

“可是你知道吗，劫。我的意思是，”慎少年老成地摇摇头，“你可以比现在更出色。”

他自顾自说完，无视小师弟一脸的震惊，也不再与其交互，继续回过头来将视线交给头顶之月。

可念不可及之物，有什么可看？从那时起劫就在想。

=====

忍刀擦过皮具。金属的碰撞穿刺。两具曾沾染过无数血光的躯体在这漫天帘雨之中纠斗。树叶划落一地。污泥飞溅一身。上一次这样交手还是数年以前了。自那之后过去了多久，不会有人记得。

硝烟尚未完全散去，战火之下无知苟活的生命才叫人羡艳，再如何强大的战士不也同样流离失所。

自成一派之后的影流之主，独居山顶一隅，广袤符文大地上只可捕捉到主人之下影子们的踪迹。传言里称此人脾性照旧不可一世，而今日得见实力依然不容小觑。施放魂刃进行又一轮招架之后，慎不得不侧身躲过飞镖，跃上树枝寻找新的掩体。很久没遇到对付起来如此费力的对手，对方还只是一个人匹马单枪。

不。不是一个人。

暗影再一次神不知鬼不觉接近了他。好在暮光之眼预见到了一发鬼斩。暗影偷袭遇挫，转眼遁去。哪里？在哪里？慎声屏气敛，目光四处打量艰难找寻。

“承认吧。即使是暮光之眼，也无法看穿我的下一步。”

“！！”刀刃直接向话语传来的后方刺去，又是一阵黑影缭绕，彻彻底底扑空。慎深深吸入一口雨后湿涩的空气，眼下局势令他不得不陷入思考。这样毫无防备的交战于他绝不占优。久战不仅是对肉身的考验，精神力也会在如此一次次戏耍中被消耗殆尽。

不是恋战的时候了。

但是，劫也有他的弱点。

慎阖上眼静心凝神，从腰包里捏出一根苦无。影的气息再次袭来之时，他蓄力起身自枝杈间坠向地面，同时抬手向第一次影子现身的方位笔直掷去。

咣——手甲招架了飞器的闷响。现在身在那里的人，就是影流之主。

方才的笑声又一次传来。“这样的情形下还可以打中我，不愧是我的师兄。”

慎在下落过程中没有停止对策的思索。再如同那样缠斗一番，胜负难了不说，能否在作战后全身而退都将十分困难。眼下任务已结，影流当家现身此地也验证了他早前的猜想。——无论怎样都没有理由再在这里浪费更多时间。那么该撤退自保么？就这么在他一生一世的仇人面前？

然而还没得出结论，甚至还未完全着地，作为对手时曾最深谙彼此的师弟已经截去他的前路。

“嘶——”两个新生的影子直接将他钳制在粗厚的树根，手脚缚住无法抽身，肩后的两把忍刀被硬踹出鞘直插泥地之中，魂刃的法力跟着遭到狠狠削弱。明明虚无之物却能注入能量使其力大如此吗？慎微微蹙眉，抬起眼来，不知何时落地的劫正一步步向他走近。

这是什么表情？

来到面前，劫猛地欺身而上，一把掐住慎的下颚，歪着头仔仔细细打量起来。隔着碍事的遮面物，两双冰冷的眼终于直直对视。

这算什么表情？作为暮光之眼也能感觉到痛苦么。

“劫。”近距离的呼唤从未这样清晰入耳。“我收回前言，你一点没变。”

不带感情的平静语调，他竟听出了话语中深深的讽刺。松开手的同时劫命令影子也放开他的师兄，抱起肘欣赏着对方一时间失力一般从树干上滑下的狼狈模样。“我还以为你能说出点别的什么来呢。自欺欺人这一点，你和你的父亲实在是一脉相承。”

触地时慎两脚马扎单臂支撑缓解了部分冲撞，让自己不至于过分踉跄。听到关于父亲的评论，他抬起头，不置一辞。

影缚再临，从地下探出一手抓扯了一把慎的脚踝。“！“霎时，慎无法再保持平衡跌坐在地，紧接着再次被束住四肢。劫点头享受着这一画面。

他的语调难得轻快，“你清醒吧，慎。你不再是你，我也不再是我了。”

现在的你，也只能是一次又一次地，以这么屈辱的角度仰视我。

=====

吃痛的闷哼随着一脚倒勾从喉间发出，紧接着是无意识地捂腹跪地，两声干咳之后，劫嗅到一丝腥涩。来自他的咽喉深处。

“有进步，就是力度还差点，同样的招式，我可以像这样把你撂倒。”一双手伸到他跟前，劫回了回神，皱眉抬头。慎递出来的掌心晾在空中有些尴尬，但似乎还没有收回的打算。劫的目光对焦到那双每每握起拳来或者举起忍具都无比致命的手上，最后还是一把接过，借力站起来。

他拿手背擦了擦磨破的嘴角。“多谢师兄指教。”

站在道场角落的白发长者显然对这一场比试相当满意，朝身边的门徒微点点头，两手背在身后默默迈出了场馆。

劫径直走到一边坐下，冷冷地看着下一个师弟站出来向慎发起挑战。紧皱的眉头，阴沉的脸色，直接透露了他此刻极为懊恼。——又是这样。又是这样。每日例行的对练，本不足为提，但那个男人并不是每一次都过来的。无奈，结局又是这样。三年过去了，他就是打不过慎。时而可以艰难地平手，但他就是打不过慎。

为什么呢？区区凡人之躯，到底凭什么可以这样强大？

就因为那是你的儿子么？

他异禀的天赋早在同门之间得到认可，变强的渴望让他比谁都更加刻苦地练习，那个将他带来这里的男人也给予了他足够多的关注。可是只要慎，他的师兄慎，还站在他前面，他就无法再越前一步。

新的挑战者无一例外地倒下。众人皆钦佩地起哄拍掌。劫没有参与其中。所有这些人里面，分明只有他才配做慎的对手。

正心中暗讽着，他四周的人群突然散开，心中所想之人的脸孔出现在眼前。

“刚才我想是师父在让你有所压力，不如我们再来一局。”慎向他抬了抬下巴。

“哈！”劫扭头，起身叉腰，嗤笑道，“跟那没有关系。不过慎，你就这么想看我打败你么？”

此般狂妄之言，旁人无一发声。

众人气屏声敛，气氛拔刃张弩。教派门徒对二人实力大都心知肚明。在场人里甚至不乏认为向来桀骜不逊的劫如果认真应对也能够略胜一筹。这无疑是一场好戏。

——但他最后还是败了。

躺在坚硬的木板上重重喘息，浑身上下都是钻心的钝痛，汗水滴滴淌落，劫目不转睛瞪着头顶的悬梁，再干涩难耐也始终一眨不眨。

观战的人结束训练都陆续离去。片刻后，赤脚的脚步由近而远。作为胜者，慎俯下头，深深地看着他。微弱光源被挡住，慎的表情覆在了阴影之中。

劫本以为他又会像以往一样摆出长辈的架势啰嗦自己一番，哪里出错哪里不妥，再对待孩童似的伸手拉他起来。然而这一次，慎什么也没说，也什么也没做。

就这么站定了几秒，他转身离开。

劫躺在地上，胸中溢满无边的羞耻与愤怒。他愤愤得浑身发抖，两手握拳，两眼充血，咬牙切齿，心中狠狠默念。

不要否认我。不要否认我。不要否认我。

不要否认我。

……

你怎可以否认我。

=====

雨没有停，雨中世界沾满肮脏与泥泞。

正如影流之主所料，身下人最吃不消这一招。但他无视对方的颤抖，仍不慌不忙在那饱满的耳垂处细致舔舐。

暮光之眼的面罩已经拉下。老实说，劫本以为在看到那张多年未见的脸时会心生动容，但慎的模样居然没有多大变化，和他屠门弑师前的记忆中那个每日穿着忍服一起朝夕共处的师兄并无两样。只不过多出一些细小的疤痕，不知从何而来的。他也有。对于忍者而言，这该都是司空见惯。

真的过去那么多年了吗？世事如斯，也许只有战争可以清清楚楚地佐证这一切。

“……不打算叫我停手？”劫抽回舌头，转而在耳窝处轻轻吐气，“还是说，你其实期待这一刻已经很久了？”

“你是怎么煽动那些均衡的弟子的？”无论何时都不改平稳语调，慎只有这点让他发自内心佩服。“用什么手段接近他们？”

“这种时候能先不谈扫兴的话题么。”劫假装苦恼怪责，双唇从耳际挪到下颚，再慢慢往下来到脖颈，满意地触碰到那上下吞吐了一下的喉结。“问我要人？你失算了，那是他们自己的选择，不是我暗中鼓动。”

“……”

自顾自地把对方的沉默当作是无法再强作克制，他的内心升腾起小股成就感。原本掐在慎腰间的双手更加用力，一边加重抚弄一边穿过层层皮服往里探去，手背上的甲钩让这一切不费吹灰之力。

“为什么？”

因为那独特的口气，慎的问语像是自言自语。劫懒得揣测他具体在问哪件事，便挑自己想回答的回答。“均衡，本就是个谎言，愚人自缚的圈套，弱者贪渴的温床。”

慎的上衣勉强还贴在肌肤表面，腹部以下的衣物已经被撕扯得七零八碎，忍具包快要掉了一地。“……还有，'暮光之眼'？你不知道我第一次听见这个称号的时候，觉得有多么荒唐可笑。”嘴角上扬地说完，劫卸回一只手的武器。慎立马就知道了他下一步要做什么。

仇人的一次次得寸进尺让慎胸膛的起伏加快。但这明显是劫所希望看到的。于是他咬紧了下唇。这个动作缓解了他粗重的呼吸，却让它们变得不再稳定。

“师兄，不必害怕。”故意喊着今非昔比的称呼，劫顺着脖颈一路往下吻去，隔着衣料挨个含住那两个小小的突起。不带武器的那手直接贴过去摩擦起对方下方两个囊球，然后轻轻覆住微微抬头的柱体，有轻有重地上下撸动。性别的相同让他对这些事情毫不生疏。他把膝盖抵入慎的腿间，还不怀好意地模拟交合时的动作往上顶弄了几下。“疼痛是难免的，但还不至于要你命。我会掌控好。”

“别再……那样叫我。”

磕磕绊绊的答语让他心情大好。“是你说的：我没有变过。”劫索性把上半部分的头盔也全部扯下，露出整张面庞，趴在慎的胸前毫不避讳地望向他。

“你看好了，这张脸。只要你每晚入梦之前还会浮现将他千刀万剐的画面的这张脸，你最应恨的这张脸，有没有变过。”

然而慎立即避开了他的视线，先是不为所动地闭眼，随即睁眼却是面朝天空，毫不介意雨丝直坠入他的眼球表面。金色的眼眸从劫这个角度看过去正倒映夜色，几近透明。

你变没变，我还是会亲手杀了你。

他说，在劫视线的外围，掏出指套里的暗器。 

=====

已经记不得第一次听到那个声音是什么时候。独自打坐在禅院里的劫曾多次试着像他的师兄一样，仰望天空，静心妄想，一无所获。

他最近很少见到慎。那个男人不知道又给爱子添加了额外的什么修行，他这颇受人爱戴的师兄变得神龙见首不见尾。慎搬到单独的隔间，白天不和他们一起训练，夜里也不再和他们一起就寝。其实不仅是慎，就连师父本人近日在道场的现身次数也寥寥无几。

大概就是在那段时间里，他听到那个声音。

低哑的，空灵的，雌雄难辨的，因为未知而致命的，但正呼唤着他。

每当他身处叫人昏昏欲睡的禅经课程，劫两眼微阖，耳畔挥之不去的是讲师抑扬顿挫的诵读，脑内却一刻未停地在与对方对话。

「你……在……疑虑。」

——从何见得？

「怯弱……桎梏了你。」

——胡说八道！

劫一拳捶打到腿边的木板上，坐在前方正窃窃私语的两人被惊得猛回头来。这熟悉的一幕唤醒了他某一刻的记忆。

前排打坐的师兄偏过头来和旁边的师妹小声低语，而神不知鬼不觉出现在后方的讲师直接毫不留情给了二人一记闷栗。

他们对话的内容，和今天的两人如出一辙。而劫尽收入耳。

到这时他恍然得知，慎已成为了新一任的暮光之眼。

那一天，黑暗里的声音告诉他。

「我们……彼此……需要。」

所以拥抱我吧。

塔卡奴仪式的当日，劫刚好和另外几个随同下山任务。天黑归来时，他在空旷院子里看到慎独身一人站在那里，一动不动。这家伙这次竟不再故作深沉地对天感慨了。劫走过去，玩趣地想要见一见久违了的那张规矩到乏味的脸，他打了个响指吸引对方注意。

慎没有回应。劫又叫了一声，才慢慢转过头来。面罩下的那个眼神，让他陌生到皱眉。

开什么玩笑？？他终于后知后觉：慎已经不再是过去的那个慎。

无视讲师的怒吼和其他弟子惊诧的目光，劫腾地站起来，从讲堂飞奔而出。

——成为了暮光之眼？那种没有感情的怪物？就像那个男人一样？

——那才不是他的全部。

他在烈阳下近乎发狂地奔跑，迫切地想要找到慎，恶狠狠地发誓一旦他见到本人，一定二话不说先往他脸上狠狠来上一拳。看他会用多大的力道回击，然后两个人痛痛快快地干上一场。管他什么忍者之间那些烦人的条条框框。打架就该有打架的样子。

劫愤怒到极点。

——什么暮光之眼。不是。不是的。不能被定义的，不能被解读的。慎就是慎。

找遍了整个寺庙，卧房，食肆，训练场。劫一时都没有发现那个人的踪迹。他最后来到禅院，回忆起儿时的那个冬夜他和慎于此地通宵跪罚，翌日早上他四肢僵硬双膝灌铅动弹不得咬牙切齿，在越来越多人过来这里前，慎先一边吃力地站起来，扶住膝盖，然后向他探出手。

起来。慎笑着说，今天我们可以光明正大地比试，不怕再受罚了。

那到底为什么你要选择接受和背负起那样的称名？

「……到我。」

恍惚间，劫再一次听到那个声音。心烦意乱使他想高喝让它闭嘴——！然而盛怒之下，他心底某一处的渴望跟着叫嚣狂喊，愈演愈烈。

「……找到我。」

太阳西沉，落霞隐没。光明正从此处堪堪褪去。

「会是我……完整了你。」

黑夜降临之时，他循着声音来到这座山间庙宇的最深处。

角落里那个寓意不祥的黑色盒匣，向他发出了殷切的邀请。

=====

突然飞出的暗器蹭破了劫的脖颈。千钧一发。如果他真的情动至此，分散的注意力会让他躲不开那直刺颈动脉的利具。

“暮光之眼也会伺机而动，揣奸把猾么。”劫抹开脖上的鲜血，再度召唤出影子从后方紧紧箍住慎此时不安分的两手。他似怒非怒，把手放回对方的私处加快了撸动。“不。是我忘了，暮光之眼也是忍者。”

但是可惜。从第一次拥抱暗影击败了慎的那一刻起，他的命途中就已不再有任何对手。

劫猛一用力，手中的柱体颤抖着射出几滴乳白的浓稠，他在铃口处耐心地抠刮涂抹，指尖灵活地将其摩擦均匀，随后往后方探去。那一抹还带着热度的黏腻触碰到褶皱的那一刻，慎的齿间终于漏出一声闷哼，他试图挣扎，影子只将他箍得更紧。

刚刚的举措让劫失去了更多前戏的耐心。顺着壁口往里戳入一指，两指， 三指。慎微微颤抖，紧抿双唇不发一语。死死蹬向劫的那双眼同样似怒非怒。

他嗤之以鼻，不再多管，手指有些粗暴地在穴口捅入，抽出。几个来回之后，劫收回手解开腹下繁复的身甲，再一把托起对方臀瓣，将已经勃起的下体直接埋进身下人体内。没有任何温吞和停顿。硕大的阳具一鼓作气直插到底。慎仰头倒吸一口气。

……痛。痛苦。

他清晰地感觉到痛苦。痛苦。这是痛苦。

不同于战场上身先士卒腥风血雨的那种痛苦。前所未有，又无比熟悉。比起肉体上歇斯里底的撕扯，更像是来自内心深处那一部分的溃烂。

一切真实到入骨入髓的感触，都把慎生生拉回遥远的那一天。睁眼闭眼间浮现出他一生中最难忘记的画面：父亲的头颅，被一把扔到脚边，尚有余温的鲜血溅到他的忍鞋。

而那时带给他这样的痛苦的，正是眼前这个人。

劫。

劫挺了挺腰，自鼻腔里哼了一声开始抽动起来。他的动作横冲直闯且不管不顾，紧致的穴口和干燥的壁面让他应该也好过不到哪去，但逐渐湿润起来的下体和空气中弥漫开来的血腥味，想必是毫不费力地找到了最残忍的解决方法。

雨还没有停。慎的脸上满是水珠，一滴滴凝聚滑落。潮水般的痛苦持续将他淹没。他两腿始终屈辱地大开，不得不跟着劫的频率律动整幅身躯，时而透过那张因为背光而陷入阴霾的脸望向同样晦暗起来的天空。

以现在的状况，他很大可能会死在这里，也有小部分可能会在死前终于如愿以偿地杀了劫。

如果注定他们要落得如此，那么此刻的交合行为又该如何解释？

苍天无言，予以回眸。

你还有什么话想说吗？

=====

作为父亲，这位忍者大师很久没有这样和他的儿子彻聊过。独盏夜烛，两面跪垫，四目相觑。慎听见师父那平和的呼吸，宣布出那一点说不上惊人的决定，自己的心跳却第一次变得紊乱起来。

成为暮光之眼所需要经历什么，他从小便有所准备，无论是肉体上还是精神上的。但是到了真的要面对它的那一天，心头滋生出来的那一瞬即止的犹豫却叫他自己都吃了一惊。

大师很快察觉到爱子的情绪。

“你可以选择丢弃，选择背离，但你永远逃脱不出的，是宿命，那些在你成为「你」之前就已经存在了的东西。

而惟有接受它们，「你」才能真正成为你。”

塔卡奴的前夜，慎在浴堂门口碰着了刚出来的劫。

衣襟解完，毛巾随意系在腰间，裸露出大片健康的麦色皮肤和少年结实的肩胛胸脯，头发上尚沾有没擦干的水珠，轻佻地甩甩头便一一应声而落，星空之下仿佛那些光芒的碎屑。

他没有注意到另一边的慎，迎面有几个同门走来，同他些许畏然地招呼，劫只微挑一下眉当作回应，径直甩着步子擦肩而去，还打了个大大的哈欠。

一切如常。

结束了一天辛苦的修炼，未来这个国家最正义守序的忍者们大都在这个时候回去休息。但为了仪式，慎已经几日没有阖眼，他的双眼布满了蜿蜒的红丝——明天这个时候，此处任何血色都将不复存在，只有那象征均衡典雅的暗金。

等到他终于意识到自刚才起自己的视线便始终追随着劫离去的身影时，眼球已经干涩到快要泌出液体。慎猛眨了几下眼，用指肚在眼皮上轻轻摩挲。

接下来，转过身去。

早前就得知劫次日一大早便要和另外几个随行下山。不知道是否是师父故意为之，慎无心再去揣度。

一夜无眠，黎明前夕，他还是不自觉来到过去和众多师兄弟一起陷入沉沉梦乡的那个宽大的隔间。轻轻推开障纸木门，赤脚踩在榻榻米上冰冷又柔软。睡在老位置上的劫翻了个身，一脚搭到旁边慎的那床空空的被褥上。他眼球快速地翻动，双唇不住嗫嚅着，像在梦中与什么人对话。

以你的敏锐，这个时候本应察觉到有人靠近才是。慎走近，在他跟前蹲下身，男孩们均匀的呼吸和轻鼾将他包围。

那张平日里面对他时总是耿耿于怀跃跃欲试的脸，即使在这个时候也同样显得怏怏不平。似乎无论何时，慎都会接到来自劫的挑衅。这是真正的挑衅，你必须认真回应，就像慎那样从不懈怠半分。因为发起者是心存真正的杀念。

就是这么一个恃才放旷，傲慢自大，斗志高昂，只一心渴求着力量与成长、极限与强大的人。

纯粹的人。

慎凑近了过去，以跪俯的姿势，在距离劫的额头两指宽处停下。

窗外皎洁月光映下方方正正一小块儿在他的足边。

「真嫉妒你。」

=====

劫伏在慎的身上一次次卖力地冲撞，汗水雨水打湿他的满脸与周身，毫不压抑自己的喘息，还故意又蹭到慎的耳际，伴着低吟舌尖不时探出挑弄。和他相比，慎的呼吸虽也早早乱了套，但他非同一般的克制力还是让劫感到尤其受挫。

劫几乎使出浑身解数，他甚至抽出自己把慎架起来，埋头含住与他相同的那个部位。慎只需多一度颤抖，就能让他有更多得逞的快意。

这么多年来，堂堂影流之主没有在性事上讨好过任何人。如今却是对一个男人做尽下流之行。想到这，劫躁意暗生，吐出口中的分身歪头朝地上啐了一口，捏住慎的下巴将他拽近了自己，不满地瞠视。

暮光之眼，即使是这样也无动于衷么？

即使是这样？

明明他们相隔这么近。可他眼里写了什么，他还是读不懂。

劫的眉头越蹙越大。

突然，牵制住慎的其中一个影子被凭空飞来的魂刃击破。暮光之眼挣脱了的那只手唰地顺势掐上劫的脖颈，用力之大令劫猝不及防，受其影响另一个影子也不攻自灭。

锃亮的暗器在他余光闪现。本能地伸出手背上的甲钩抵挡，劫这下是彻彻底底被激恼，怒不可遏地大叫，两把钩体转眼就猛扎进面前那人裸露的胸膛。

满目的殷红四溅直流。暮光之眼终于发出他最想要听到的最惨痛的呻吟，张大嘴不住地哈气。

“唔…咳……”慎嘴角连咳出几口黑血，睁眼闭眼间，那一瞬劫错觉，他的眼眸恢复了以往的瞳色。“为什么……你这样的人……“

“为什么总是在做这样的选择。”

“别再做梦了，慎。”

劫双目通红，仿佛对方的血淌进了他的眼眸一样。他直接用另一只手甲钩夹住慎的脸，贴过去一个字一个字用力地咆哮：

“均衡——不可能——存在！

而你——永远——不可能——战胜——我！！”

“那么，为什么……”慎面色惨白，音线沙哑，吐字艰难，“不直接……杀了我。”

刚刚那一下贯穿他胸腔，但他左侧的心脏尚在剧烈地跳动。而要让它转瞬之间停止，对杀手来说压根就不是什么难事。

“——杀你？”劫咧出一个扭曲的笑容，松开手。“你还不懂吗？我要让你承受的，是比死亡更甚的痛苦。”

兴许真是血液溅入，他的视线模糊，居然看不清慎的面容。

别欺骗自己了，影流之主。

如此而已吗？

永世无可闻，永世不可说。等待着埋进每一寸血肉的发酵挥发，徒留那里腐蚀心脏。如崖上之花，盛开只得自赏，凋零只得自葬。

同我一样，可悲的人呵。

【完】


End file.
